


No Turning Back

by Obisexual



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Body Horror, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Just some rambly thing I wrote about Gavin finding out he's an android





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a lot to take in

In 2019, Gavin Reed died at the age of 17. A motocross event gone horribly wrong. 

In 2023, Gavin Reed was seen walking around, as if nothing had happened. When the press tried to question him about it, all evidence of his death was nowhere to be found. 

No news coverage, no obituaries, no amateur videos of the crash.

Even his family had denied the death.

Journalists were always turned away when they asked Elijah Kamski, Gavin’s estranged brother, for information.

He would always say the same thing.

“I haven’t seen my brother since I left for college.”

Conspiracy theories arose, but eventually everyone had forgotten about it.

Some stragglers still hung on to it.

Had he faked his death?

Did someone hire a lookalike?

Was he ever really dead?

By 2035, almost everyone had forgotten about it and his death only existed on obscure web forums.

Maybe they  _ were _ crazy.

Gavin had become a detective. A damn good one, he liked to add. Sometimes he got weird looks from people on the street, but he just ignored them.

He knew why they stared at him, but he would never give them the satisfaction of engaging in a conversation.

He would walk past and sip his coffee. Honestly, he kind of enjoyed when he came across people who were confused about him. It brought him immense joy seeing a random stranger do a double take.

One time, a person had actually come up to him. 

“Hey, aren’t you-”

“No I’m not Elijah Kamski. Fuck off.” 

And without another word, he continued his leisurely stroll. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

People  _ always _ confused him for Elijah. It was funny at first, but after a few times, it became increasingly annoying. Especially since he could never see the resemblance.

One time he had gone along with it. By the end of the day, articles all over the internet had been written about how Elijah Kamski, former CEO of CyberLife, was addicted to sex and had created the androids solely for orgies.

The real Elijah Kamski would see these articles and be thankful he lived in an isolated home outside of civilization.

He did send a colorful string of text messages to Gavin, however.

Even if Gavin  _ did _ annoy him, Elijah was glad that he still had his brother.

Well, mostly.

He had his brother’s memories.

He had his brother’s face.

But he wasn’t his brother.

He was the only one who knew the truth.

He was the only one who knew why whenever Gavin bled, his cuts would disappear only after a day.

Why, no matter what Gavin ate or drank, it would never have a negative impact on him.

It made him sick to think about it.

Whether Gavin knew or not was a mystery. He had never said anything about it. Surely he would have noticed something strange happen to him in the last 12 years.

Gavin stared at his arms. They were smooth and bare. He grabbed a pocket knife from his night stand and cut deep into his arm. 

Red blood seeped out. 

It didn’t hurt like it normally should have. It only stung. Like getting a papercut.

He hated the feeling. He wanted to feel more pain. But for some reason he could never feel very much pain.

He couldn’t feel much of anything. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t...feel.

It drove him mad.

Only being able to feel just a  _ little _ bit of emotion.

He could only get  _ a little _ angry.

He could only love something just  _ a little bit. _

It made him just  _ a little _ sad.

He couldn’t begin to count how many times in one day he had to pretend to act emotionally appropriate in situations. 

There could be a dead body right in front of him and he would feel nothing for it. Not the smallest bit of sympathy. 

Of course, this was nothing unusual to see in his line of work. But it felt...different.

Normal people would be at least the tiniest bit upset looking at a bloody corpse with a gunshot in their head or their face smashed in with a lamp.

Not Gavin.

He just clicked his tongue and made jokes.

It got him a bad reputation among his peers.

What was wrong with him?

He didn’t know the answer to that.

So he just cut more. 

Harder.

Deeper.

Angrier.

He stopped when the blood started pooling on his floor and laid back on his bed, paying no mind to the mess.

It didn’t matter.

He would feel just fine in the morning. The scars would disappear in a day or two. They never stayed long and it never hurt much.

Then Gavin did what he always did when no one was looking.

He cried.

He was really good at that.

Lots of tears.

Lots of choking on his sobs.

He wiped the tears from his face and looked at himself in the mirror above his dresser.

Anyone who saw him would have thought he had just come back from the dead.

His eyes were dim and lifeless. Blood stained his arm. He was drenched in sweat.

Something about his reflection seemed off.

It was as if he was staring at a different version of himself. 

He looked strange.

Something in him snapped and he did the only rational thing he could think of.

He started tearing at the flesh on his arm.

It didn’t make sense, but it was the only thing on his mind.

His fingers scraped against something. It was white and at first, Gavin thought he had hit some bone. But it wasn’t porous. It was smooth.

Gavin ran his fingers over it and tensed.

He grabbed his knife and ran to the bathroom mirror.

Kamski was woken up to the sound of pounding on his door. He looked out the window, seeing Gavin slamming his fist against the door in the pouring rain, hiding under his soaked hoodie.

“OPEN UP!” He yelled. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Kamski opened up the door and was immediately grabbed by the front of his shirt. “What the FUCK did you do to me!?” Gavin yelled.

Kamski was speechless. Staring up at him was Gavin with half his face torn off, revealing a mechanical skeleton underneath. Tears were streaming down both brothers’ faces. A silence filled the air and the only noise was the thunder outside. 

Gavin let his brother go and paced around the room.

“LOOK AT ME!”

“Gavin I-”

“WHAT DID YOU  _ DO  _ TO ME!?”

Gavin pulled at his hair, walking in circles frantically. Kamski sighed and crossed his arms behind his back. He stepped close to Gavin. “You had to find out eventually.”

“What. Is.  _ WRONG _ . With. Me?”

“Nothing.”

“Bull shit!”

Kamski ran his hands through his hair and sighed, looking down at what remained of his brother. “Come with me. I need to fix you.”

He led him to a lab and sat him down. “I suppose I do owe you an explanation.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Kamski pulled out a toolkit. “You should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you?”

“You died and I brought you back.”

He picked up an electrical welding torch and held it against Gavin’s face, fusing the synthetic skin to another piece he grabbed from a shelf. “I couldn’t lose you. You’re my brother and I love you.”

“I’m not your brother. I’m a machine that looks like him.”

“It took me years to perfect you. Right down to every last freckle. Of course, that was the easy part. The hard part was building a machine that can age.”

Kamski took Gavin’s arm, looking at the scars and sighed. He wiped the blood off and wrapped a bandage around his arm. “That should cover them until the synthetic skin heals itself.”

Gavin yanked his arm away. “Are you even fucking listening to me!? I’m not your brother! I’m a science project! You just expect me to be okay with this!?”

“Go ahead and kill yourself. We both know I’ll just bring you back again.”

Gavin pushed him and backed away from him. “I’m...I don’t know what to say. You’re a fucking psycho!”

“For bringing you back?”

“I’M NOT BACK! YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD! YOU BUILT ME! TO REPLACE HIM! And then you expect me to just go about like everything is normal!”

“To be honest, I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out.”

Gavin laughed sarcastically. “All this time I thought there was something wrong with me. Turns out everything’s fine! I work just as I’m  _ programmed to! _ It’s just  _ you  _ who’s fucked up!” He stared at Kamski, who said nothing. “HOW CAN YOU JUST ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?”

“Because that’s what I want to do.”

“You’re not even fazed by the fact that your real brother died!?”

“I did my crying at your funeral.”

“It wasn’t my funeral. It was his. HE’S NOT HERE! Don’t you get it!? STOP ACTING LIKE I’M HIM! I’M JUST A PIECE OF PLASTIC THAT LOOKS LIKE HIM!” 

Kamski stared, saying nothing. When Gavin realized he was going to continue doing nothing, he scoffed and kept on. “You...have no idea what it’s like for me. All this time I thought something was wrong. I thought I was just...emotionally crippled. But I guess it’s just my fucking programming, isn’t it!?” 

Again, Kamski was silent. Gavin started tearing up. “You don’t care about me because I’m your brother. You care because I’m a creation. Just another fucking android for you to tinker with! Right!?”

“No-”

“Don’t try to spare my feelings! Is anything I remember real? Are you even my brother?”

“You’re freaking out.”

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed!” Gavin shoved him and stormed out of the room. Kamski followed him.

“Gavin where are you going?”

“Away! Away from this town, away from you, away from everything!”

Gavin opened the door to Kamski’s balcony and leaned against the railing. He turned, looking at Kamski, who was standing in the doorway. 

“I know this is a lot to take in…”

“Yeah, no shit!” He turned back, facing away from him. “I...I’m just your science project! Nothing I feel is real!”

“Gavin, please-”

“What’s my real name?”

“Your name is Gavin-”

“What did you name this android model?”

Kamski sighed. “The model number is #187 590 036.”

Gavin took a breath. “That’s all I am. Numbers and binary.”

“No you’re not. Every part of you is made to be human!”

“But I’m not.”

Gavin climbed on top of the railing.

“Gavin what are you doing?”

He looked behind him at Kamski. “If you really think I’m your brother, you’d stop me from jumping. Robots can be replaced. What am I, Elijah? Gavin or just another android?”

There was no emotion on Kamski’s face. He stared boredly as Gavin fell over the edge. He sighed, turning to one of the Chloes. “Go get his body before the rain ruins him.” 

The Chloe nodded and walked out. 

Kamski sat down in a chair and rubbed his face. 

Hopefully the next time would be better. 


End file.
